Welcome to The Hale Pack
by vampiress12
Summary: What would the finale episodes of Season 3 have been like, if Jennifer had gotten pregnant when she and Derek slept together? What if their child had accelerated growth, intelligence, and had the powers of both a Darach and an Alpha werewolf, making her a hybrid? Would Jennifer survive? Would Derek and Cora accept his child? Would Cora still be saved?


**_Set in Season 3 Episode 11 & 12._**

**_In this story, Erica is still alive, but missing. And Boyd didn't die! He was injured in the fight, but Deaton saved him, though her was still severely wounded, and in the process of healing._**

**_What if Jennifer had gotten pregnant when she and Derek slept together?_**

* * *

"If you're trying to tell me that I can save her-" I began, only to be interrupted by the loft door sliding open. Peter and I whipped around to defend Cora from the unknown threat.

There were three figures in the door way, one of them much smaller than the other two. When they stepped into the light, I stood up and stared in shock.

"Miss me?" Erica asked, smirking. A completely healed Boyd remained silent. But my attention quickly shifted to the third.

She was kid, no older than twelve. She had fair, flawless skin, hair dark as night, and eyes just like mine. She was wearing combat boots, pink skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She was beautiful.

And she had her eyes locked on mine.

"Who the hell is this?" demanded Peter. The girl's eyes never left mine, but she answered his question anyway.

"I have no name. But you should know that I am a hybrid. My mother, is a Darach, and my father is an alpha werewolf. From what I hear, you've met my mother. She calls herself Jennifer Blake." At this Peter growled, but I couldn't force my eyes away from this girl. She ignored him. "And my father, is standing in front of me now." Peter stared at me in shock, while Erica and Boyd seemed to have been filled in.

I took in a shaky breath. As much as I wanted to doubt her words, the pull I felt towards her was undeniable. She was my daughter.

"How?" was all I could choke out. She smiled at me.

"With your's and and my mother's powers, my growth was accelerated. The pregnancy was extremely fast, and my body reached the physical age of twelve, quickly. My intelligence was also accelerated. I should be aging normally from now on." she explained patiently.

Peter took over the interrogation, seeing that I was not capable.

"What do you mean you have no name? And why in the hell should we trust the offspring of that crazy bi-" She cut him off before he could finish.

"My mother does not want me. So, she never wasted her time naming me. And I can give you no proof that you can trust me-" This time she was cut off by a thoroughly pissed off Erica.

"_No proof_?! She found me and _rescued_ me! She healed my injuries! She healed _Boyd_! She's nothing like this _psycho_ you're involved with!" Erica's eyes began glowing yellow as her pulse rose. The girl calmly placed a hand on Erica's arm, and Erica immediately began calming down.

Peter and I stared at her in shock.

"I am not here to fight anyone. I am here to do what's right. My mother has lost herself, and it's getting innocent people hurt. I am here to help in any way that I can. I received my mother's powers, and that of an alpha werewolf when I was born. I will not need sacrifices or a full moon to keep these powers. Now, I understand you don't trust me. But that's my _aunt_." She pointed towards Cora. "And I can _save her_. But you have to _let me_. Please." She pleaded with us.

I stepped out of her way and went to Cora's other side.

"Derek! You can't honestly be-" Peter protested before I cut him off.

"I trust her." I told him. His mouth closed with an audible click, while the girl smiled at me. Then she turned her attention to Cora.

She gently grasped Cora's hand, and their hands began glowing a vibrant violet, along with her eyes.

* * *

I poured a small trickle of water into the girl's mouth, while Cora hovered over her other side.

Cora was completely fine now, but the girl had become weak from bringing Cora back from the brink of death, and had collapsed.

When Cora woke up, she was confused about why I was holding a little girl in my arms. But when we told her what happened, she began hovering over the girl, and doing _anything_ she could to make her more comfortable. We placed her on the bed, though I kept her in my arms, and took off her leather jacket before settling her in.

Cora gently wiped the girl's forehead with a damp wash cloth, and the girl began waking up. When her big doe eyes caught sight of a healthy Cora, she smiled weakly.

"You're okay," She whispered hoarsely. Cora smiled softly at her.

"Thanks to you. I can't believe I finally have a niece." Cora replied. The girl's face lit up at that. She turned her head towards me.

"Hey." her voice was stronger now.

"Hi." I replied as I studied her. Her face was quickly getting it's color back, and she seemed to grow stronger before my eyes. She tried sitting up, but Cora and I were quick to try and keep her down.

"You shouldn't strain yourself." I told her, concerned. She smiled softly at me.

"Don't worry. I heal quickly. I'm fine." This time we let her get up, but hovered, ready to catch her if she collapsed again. She stood up and grabbed her leather jacket off of the chair, and she put it on.

"I hate to interrupt," Peter cut in, staring at the girl with suspicion. "but we have company."

It was then that I noticed Lydia and Ethan standing by Peter. Cora and I growled at them in warning, but Ethan held his hands up, signaling peace. We stopped growling, but watched him carefully.

"Kali knows about the eclipse." Ethan told me. "And she's not going to wait for a level playing field. You need to leave."

"You want me to run?" I growled at Peter, who seemed to agree.

"No, I want you to stay and get killed by a psychotic alpha with a foot fetish." Peter said sarcastically. "Yes, I want you to run! Sprint! Gallop! _Leap_ your way the _hell_ out of this town!"He said harshly. Cora cut in before I could argue further.

"If you want to die fighting for something, then fine. But do it for something that has meaning." she told me.

"How do you know we'll lose?" I asked Peter.

"I don't, but she does." He gestured to the Martin girl, who I had completely forgotten about. She looked at each of us, uncomfortable with us staring her down.

"I don't know anything." She mumbled.

"But you feel something, don't you?" He persisted.

She seemed to get even more scared, and her breathing got shallow.

My daughter walked up to her and grabbed her hand, smiling gently.

Lydia's breathing slowed and she seemed to relax.

"What do you feel?" The girl asked her softly. Lydia stared at her for a few seconds before answering, looking into her eyes as she spoke.

"I feel like... I'm standing in a grave yard." She whispered.

* * *

They had been driving for a little while in silence before Cora decided to break it.

"So, since your mother never gave you a name, do you want Derek to give you one?" she asked the girl in the back seat.

I perked up, listening for her response.

"I would like that. If it's not a bother, of course." she answered sweetly.

"It's not a bother." I reassured her. She beamed at me. "Do you have anything you would like us to call you?" I asked her as I drove.

She seemed to think for a minute. "Not really, no. I mean I haven't been alive as long as it might seem, so I never really picked up on names."

Oh. Right. It's hard to remember she's only a few weeks old, with her body looking like a twelve year old, and her talking like a wise old owl.

"Alright then. Cora, any ideas?" I turned to my little sister. She seemed surprised that I was going to let her help, so I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Well, I was thinking, that we should name her after someone that passed away." She said quietly. At first my grip on the wheel tightened, but after thinking for a moment, I nodded.

"How about, Talia Laura Hale?" I suggested. Cora's breath caught, but she nodded and smiled, though her eyes did water a little. "Hey, sweetie?" the term of endearment seemed to just roll of my tongue without a thought, and I could tell Cora was just as surprised as I was. The girl looked at me through the rearview mirror, beaming at the endearment. "How do you feel about being named, Talia Laura Hale?" she seemed to consider it for a moment before smiling brightly at me.

"That sounds perfect." I smiled back at her. "Did you name me after someone?" she asked. I could tell she had ignored Cora and I to give us some privacy. I nodded.

"I named you after my mother, Talia, and my older sister, Laura. Maybe we can tell you about them sometime."

She squealed in excitement, making Cora and I chuckle. "That would be great." She clapped a little, and our chuckles turned to full blown laughs.

* * *

When we heard a scream in the distance, I pulled over. The three of us looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" asked Cora.

"Lydia." I answered her. They must be in trouble. "We have to go back."

And so we turned around, and went back to Beacon Hills.

* * *

Talia and I looked at Jennifer, faces void of emotion, as Cora tried to sooth a distraught Lydia.

"So, you did all of this for me?" I asked her. Jennifer looked at Talia a little more before answering me.

"For us. For anyone who has been their victim." I cut her off, my hurt feelings getting the best of me.

"Stop speaking to me, like a politician! Stop trying to convince me of your cause!" I yelled at her.

"Fine. Then I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott." We all looked at her carefully. "You can save his mother, Stiles' father-"

"How?" I barked at her. She smirked and stepped closer to me.

"I need a guardian. That's a role that can either be filled by the parents I was forced to take, or by you."

I hesitated. "I can't help you."

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion at the right place, at the right time." She continued, as if I hadn't spoken.

"You just killed three of them on your own." I said, gesturing to the bodies of the twins and Kali that we sprawled out on the ground, surrounded by broken glass. "What do you need me for?" I quipped at her.

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have." fear leaked into her voice. "If he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance." She looked at Talia and I closely. "Unless I have you two." she concluded.

"Derek, Talia, Don't trust her." Cora warned us from her place beside Lydia.

"I have the eclipse in my favor. But the moons only going to be in the earth's shadow for fifteen minutes. That's the extent of my window." She said forcefully. "There is no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live." Her voice started to rise, and now she seemed to be pleading. "Just _help_ me."

Cora must have seen the expression on my face, and understood.

"You're an idiot." She ground before looking at Talia with worry in her eyes. "Keep her safe." She told me.

* * *

Jennifer was on her phone, looking at the countdown until the eclipse, when she received a video message from Scott.

Talia and I watched over Jennifer's shoulder as he taunted Jennifer, telling her where to meet them.

* * *

The three of us walked through the fog towards the warehouse where Scott, and Deucalion were waiting. I walked behind Jennifer, and Talia walked behind me, with the dust ad fog giving the the other two the illusion that Jennifer was alone. Once we were closer, I moved to Jennifer's right, while Talia went to the left.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Scott.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually helping _you_." I answered him.

"Brother against brother. How very _American_ this is." Deucalion commented. Scott turned his attention to Talia.

"Who's that?" He asked me. Before I could answer, Jennifer did.

"My daughter." She said passively. I had to bite back a snarl at her words. Talia's _MINE!_ Scott's eyes widened.

Talia decided to take over, not wanting Jennifer to say something that would piss me off even further.

"I'm Talia Hale." Scott's eyes widened further and he looked at me in shock. Even Deucalion couldn't hide his surprise. "And I am not interested in this battle. I do not want to fight. I am only here to ensure my father's safety. Your feud, is your own." She told them nodded.

"Fair enough. You are much like the first Talia Hale. I must say I am impressed." As much as I hated this guy, I couldn't help the pride I felt when he said she was like my mother. "So, Jennifer. Have you come prepared? Have you collected your herbs?" He folded his cane. "Have you prayed to your ancient gods and oak trees?" He took off his jacket. "Slit a baby's throat, perhaps?" He began walking towards us. "Why don't we show them, why you needed to sacrifice nine, innocent lives, to face me? Or, is it twelve now?" As he spoke, his face shifted to a dark monstrosity of a wolf form, and his eyes began glowing a vibrant red.

And then he attacked.

* * *

I couldn't fight him off, and Jennifer's powers didn't seem to be enough. I never got too hurt though. Talia always blasted Deucalion away from me whenever he was getting the upper hand. He never attacked _her_ though. Wether it was because he knew he would loose or because he agreed to her terms already, I didn't know. I assumed it was a bit of both.

And then the eclipse came.

Jennifer's face shifted to the slashed result of Kali's attack, and Jennifer threw a temporarily human Scott across the warehouse and into a wall. Then she proceeded to bash Deucalion's head against the ground. I knew I had to stop her.

"Jennifer!" She turned to me.

"What?!" She asked in her now distorted voice.

"He doesn't know." I answered.

"Know what?" she asked me.

"What you look like." I replied. "He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, but he hasn't seen the price you paid." I told her.

"No. No, he hasn't." she agreed.

She brought her gloved hand over his eyes, and closed her own in concentration. He quickly began screaming. When she removed her hand, he seemed to be studying the warehouse.

"Turn to me." She demanded. He hesitated. "Turn and look at me!" She screamed at him. He flinched, and turned towards her. His breathing sped up and he seemed horrified by the sight of her. She raised her hand to strike him, when her weakness got the best of her.

I caught her before she hit the ground.

"What- What is this?" she asked me.

"Healing him made you weak. Just like healing Cora made Talia weak." I answered her.

"Then you have to do it. You kill him." She told me, her voice breathy and seductive.

"No." I told her. "My mother once told me, that we are predators. That doesn't mean we are killers."

That was when she turned her anger on me.

When she had me beaten, and was getting ready to deliver a fatal blow, She was thrown across the warehouse and smashed through a pile a crates, before slamming into the wall. I looked over towards Talia, and saw her eyes were glowing violet.

Jennifer got up, and started walking towards Talia, ready to attack her, when the eclipse ended, and my powers came back. I slammed into her, throwing her away from Talia.

When she got up and saw that she stood no chance against the four of us, she threw her hand in the air, and mountain ash fell around her, landing in a perfect circle.

Scott got up and slowly started to push against the invisible barrier.

Jennifer laughed. "You tried something like this before. I don't recall you having much luck." She taunted him. Her smirk quickly fell when his arm went through the barrier slowly. Deucalion and I stared in shock, while Talia didn't seem at all surprised.

When he completely broke through the barrier, the farce of it pushed Jennifer down. She tried to sit up, and Scott stepped in front of her.

"Whatever you are doing to cause the storm, stop it. If you don't, I will kill you. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes." He threatened her.

"It wont do anything to mine. Allow me." None of us saw Deucalion coming until it was too late. He slashed Jennifer's throat open. I immediately shielded Talia from the sight.

* * *

All three of us stood in front of Deucalion with our arms crossed, with me in the middle.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once." I said.

"We are letting you go, in the hope that you will be the man again. But if you're not," Scott started.

"Then having your sight won't matter. Because you will never see us coming." Talia finished the threat. We turned away from him, and I threw my arm around my daughter's shoulders as we walked away.

* * *

Cora, Talia and I had our things packed, and in the car.

The three of us had decided that it would be best to get away from Beacon Hills for a while, and bond as a family.

Nobody knew what happened to Peter, and Scott agreed not to tell anyone about Talia. We didn't want her to be in danger.

The tree of us looked at each other and smiled before we walked out of the loft. I closed and door and followed my girls to the car.

As we were walking, I put an arm around each of them, then they each put and arm around my waist, and we fell in step with each other.

"You two ready?"I asked them.

Cora nodded, but Talia hesitated, making both of us look at her as we walked.

"Are you two sure you want me to come? I mean, I'm a product of my mother's betrayal... and I don't want to be a burden." I felt my heart crumble at the vulnerable look on her face, and I pulled her closer to me.

"You could never be a burden." Cora assured her, and I felt them grasp each other's arms behind my back.

"Yes, you are a result of what Jennifer and I shared. And yes, I do feel betrayed. But you are not only completely innocent, but you are _my_ daughter. Even though you call her your mother, I know you don't think of her that way. So, it doesn't matter to me how I got you. All that matters is that I have you now, and the three of us, can be a family." I told her honestly.

"You have a lot to learn about our family history, but you're a Hale now." Cora told her softly.

Talia smiled.

"Welcome to the Hale Pack, Talia. Maybe one day, you'll be it's Alpha, just like your grandmother, Talia, was." I told her.

She beamed at me.

We got in the car, and started our journey.

* * *

**_Hey! So I have been obsessed with Teen Wolf lately, and decided to try and let it run it's course before I go back to The Hunger Games. _**

**_So, My other story should take a while. And I'm sorry to anyone who is reading it, but I refuse to be one of those people who leaves you hanging, then get's your hopes up with an update, and have it just be an Author's Note._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, and Maybe I will do a sequel when season 4 comes out, if enough people review._**

**_See Ya!_**


End file.
